Gone
by Akitir-chan09
Summary: "I loved you. I really did and I will always love you." Sorry for short summary. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is the first time I've attempted to write a oneshot like this so please be gentle.**

 **For the sake of this story, Takahiro already knows about Misaki's and Akihiko's relationship.**

 **I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Please review and favorite if you did!**

* * *

"Misaki? Where are you?", Takahiro called out for his younger brother. It had been almost three weeks since Misaki had moved back in with Takahiro and his family. The reason? You'll get to know.

Takahiro made his way into Misaki's room and found an envelope lying around on the bed, addressed to him. Curious, he opened the letter and began reading it.

 _Nii-chan,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Promise me you won't mourn or grieve for me but instead live life to its fullest, be a great father to Mahiro and a loving husband to Nee-chan._

 _I'm sorry I'm so weak, but the pain is unbearable. I tried so hard Nii-chan, so hard to overcome this pain but I failed. I failed you in life and for that I'm sorry._

 _I have been a burden to everyone all my life, I realise that now yet I tried to look forward, to be optimistic but there's only so much I can do. I know this must sound very rude after all that you've done for me but please, let me be selfish, just this one last time._

 _Thank you for being such a great brother, for sticking with me whenever I needed you, for giving up your dreams to help build my future. You have a family now, and my departure will take away only a small part of your family away._

 _I have one last request. Please tell Usagi-san that he was the light of my life, my love, my rabbit. Tell him I'm sorry for not being able to express my emotions, my affection towards him. Tell him that he will be the only man I've ever loved and that I'm sorry for not being the lover he was proud of._

 _I'm sorry Nii-chan, but I must leave. I will soon meet our parents in heaven, we have a lot of catching up to do. We will meet again. Till then, farewell._

 _I love you, Nii-chan._

* * *

 _An hour ago_

Misaki was waiting outside Akihiko's apartment. The doorman had said he had gone out and would soon return. He sat on a nearby bench recalling the events that had happened 3 weeks ago.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Misaki was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Akihiko to come back home. He had been going out very often and would come back home very late. Misaki wondered what the reason was but never asked Akihiko because he didn't want to restrict Akihiko's freedom or invade his privacy by bombarding him with questions. But that day… was a day when Misaki's life changed forever._

 _Akihiko had come home alright, pretty early too, but he was not alone. With him was a man almost his height, with dark brown hair which almost looked black, steel gray eyes and a well built physique._

" _Misaki, meet Kazunari. He's a new editor being trained by Aikawa and also… my new lover." Misaki couldn't believe what he had heard. New lover? Wasn't Misaki his lover? What was happening?_

" _E-eh? U-usagi-san am I not your lover?", Misaki's voice was trembling. He thought it was all a dream but a pinch later he realised that what was happening was real. He couldn't hold back his tears and before he knew it, they rolled down his cheeks._

" _Honestly Misaki, I don't know anymore. I don't even know if you love me. You always push me away, say harsh stuff and never portray any feeling of affection towards me and I'm tired of it. Alright? I'm tired of you. Kazunari here, he's.. a much better man than you are. A man who's intelligent and doesn't shy away from loving me unlike you."_

" _H-how could you? You didn't have to do it this way… you could've told me you found someone else and told me to fuck off. You didn't.. have to.. show him to me, you didn't have to break up with me.. this way." Misaki was sobbing at this point. This man who had once told him he loved him had now abandoned him. Misaki thought he had finally found the one person whom he could spend the rest of his life with… but it seems the other person did not feel the same way._

" _Oh just stop it Misaki. We're done. We're over. Pack your things and leave. Don't you ever show your face here again.", Akihiko had sternly said. It seemed he really didn't love Misaki anymore._

 **-Flashback end-**

Misaki just wanted to see Akihiko's face for the last time. Soon enough, he saw him crossing the road, hand in hand with Kazunari, with a smile that broke Misaki's heart into a million pieces.

Akihiko barely noticed Misaki but when he did, he was livid with rage.

"Misaki! Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your damn face again? Why must you burden me all the time? Just let me be and fuck off."

"Don't worry, Usagi-san. This is the last time you'll ever see me.", Misaki smiled sadly and slowly moved away, inching closer to the busy road that lay just behind him, "I loved you Usagi-san, I always will."

By the time he had finished his sentence he was already standing in the middle of the road. The furious honks of a truck coming in full speed towards Misaki seemed to fall on deaf ears. Before the truck had hit Misaki, he mouthed a few words.

"Sayonara, Usagi-san"

Before Akihiko had realised what had happened, he saw people rushing towards Misaki who lay dead in a pool of blood. People had crowded around him, some people calling the ambulance while others, trying to save his life. Akihiko pushed his way through the crowd and saw Misaki on the ground.

He would never open his beautiful emerald green eyes anymore. He was…

 _Gone._


End file.
